mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай
— десятый эпизод третьего сезона и шестьдесят второй эпизод мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо. В этом эпизоде, принцесса Селестия решает дать Дискорду свободу, и перевоспитать его. На успех надеется лишь Флаттершай. Сможет ли она сделать это с помощью силы дружбы? Производство и разработка На протяжении недели перед телевизионной премьерой эпизода автор сценарияTwitter / M_A_Larson: @SweetieBotatDD @mmeghanmccarthy... (2013-01-14). Проверено 15 января 2013. и главный сценарист Меган МакКарти написала в Twitter, что предположение для эпизода было назначено на 28 сентября 2011 года.Twitter / MMeghanMcCarthy: @Rallinale Keep Calm premise... (2013-01-13). Проверено 13 января 2013. Следуя изначальному анонсу эпизода, она написала в Twitter, что изначально эпизод имел заголовок «более длинный и больше раскрывал сюжет»,Twitter / MMeghanMcCarthy: Hey #bronies -- After Jan 19th... (2012-12-24). Проверено 24 декабря 2012. а руководитель по расположению Тим Стаби написал в Twitter, что заголовок, возможно, изменился в стадии после расположения.https://twitter.com/BaloneyBrony/status/283733980405198848 Twitter / BaloneyBrony: @jordanolling Actually don't... (2012-12-26). Проверено 1 января 2013. После эфира эпизода МакКарти написала в Twitter, что оригинальное название было Fluttershy's Home for Reformed Draconequi (Дом Флаттершай для перевоспитанных драконикусов),Twitter / MMeghanMcCarthy: #MLPSeason3 factoid: Today's... (2013-01-19). Проверено 19 января 2013. а позже, она написала в Twitter, что предположение было разработано внутри с кем-то, кого собирались оплачивать за работу над ним, не добровольное представление."https://twitter.com/MMeghanMcCarthy/status/377837267202891776 MMeghanMcCarthy: @DigikaZ that was a premise... (2013-09-11). Проверено 6 июля 2014. Сценарист Тедди Антонио утверждает, что создал «посылку и очертание для этого эпизода, когда ему было 15 лет».Teddy Antonio в IntenseDebate. Проверено 19 апреля 2015.Архивировано здесь.Teddy Antonio в IntenseDebate. Проверено 19 апреля 2015. Архивировано здесь. Вдобавок по крайней мере начало и первая сцена эпизода была написана иначе в черновике Антонио.Teddy Antonio в IntenseDebate. Проверено 19 апреля 2015. Архивировано здесь. Эпизод перечислен на iTunes Store и Zap2it как одиннадцатый эпизод этого сезона,My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Vol. 5. Проверено 21 января 2013.My Little Pony Friendship is Magic S03E11. Zap2it. (2012-12-25). Проверено 25 декабря 2012. а ключевые слова в загрузках клипа эпизода YouTube Hasbro называют его как "Ep 311".My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо - "Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай" (ТВ-клип) (2013-01-18). Проверено 18 января 2013. Сценарист сериала Рэйвен Молизи перечислил эпизод под номером 310 на DeviantArt . Краткий пересказ «Важный гость» thumb|Вот лицо, которое мы не видели некоторое времяНа поле у Понивилля, Сумеречная Искорка, Спайк, Рарити, Радуга Дэш и Пинки Пай ждут прилёта Принцессы Селестии; ради такого случая Пинки даже отполировала копыта. Искорка удивляется, почему принцесса задерживается, и замечает отсутствие Эпплджек и Флаттершай, на что Рарити объясняет, что Флаттершай помогает Эпплджек с какой-то проблемой на Яблочной Аллее, и уверяет, что они будут позже. Искорка устанавливает, что задержка принцессы, возможно, связана с важным гостем, и она с друзьями размышляют, кто же это мог бы быть. Спайк ахает за кадром: "Может, у гостя рога оленя, козья нога, крыло летучей мыши и хвост змеи!" Искорка быстро заключает, что это не кто иной, как Дискорд, и она с Рарити обсуждают замечание. Но когда они оборачиваются, то удивляются тому, что принесла с собой Принцесса Селестия. Перевоспитание воплощения хаоса thumb|left|Селестия думает, что Флаттершай — это тот, кто сумеет перевоспитать ДискордаИскорка ненамеренно огрызается на Селестию за то, что та принесла Дискорда в Понивилль; каждый из её друзей также имеет свою оговорку. Принцесса понимает риски и объясняет. что имеет применение магии Дискорда, если его можно реформировать, чтобы он служил добру, а не злу, и поручает это задание Искорке и её друзьям. Искорка всё ещё не уверена, но предполагает, что в случае выхода его из-под контроля, могут быть использованы Элементы Гармонии, чтобы заточить его обратно. В качестве предостережения Принцесса Селестия даже заколдовала Элементы, чтобы Дискорд их не сумел спрятать. Затем принцесса спрашивает, где Флаттершай: она лучше всех знает, как перевоспитать дух хаоса. На Яблочной Аллее Флаттершай решает конфликт между Эпплджек и злым бобром; сооружение плотины причинило обход течения и затопление окружающего сада. Бобр, «мистер Боберс Боброзуб», согласен на перенос плотины, но только после извинения Эпплджек за то, что та назвала его «грызуном». Затем Эпплджек кричит, что ему повезло, что его не назвали вредителем. Бобёр отвечает некими нехорошими словами, которые Флаттершай не сумела перевести, и потом глядит свирепо на Эпплджек. После некоторого смирения гордости, Эпплджек соглашается, но Флаттершай быстро ей напоминает, чтобы она не мстила, в то время как бобёр на прощание показывает язык. Осматривая плотину, бобр вынимает ключевую ветвь — вся плотина рушится. Эпплджек благодарит Флаттершай за помощь, но тут прилетает Радуга и зовёт к себе двух «лентяек». thumb|Дискорд снова жив!Поначалу Флаттершай колеблется насчёт принятия такого задания, как перевоспитание Дискорда, но вера в неё Селестии даёт ей самоуверенности. Принцесса улетает на Королевский приём в Кантерлот. Искорка с друзьями мобилизуют силу Элементов Гармонии, чтобы освободить Дискорда, и после пробуждения тот сразу же превращает соседних диких животных в монстров. Он обнаруживает, что его освободили из заточения, и шуткой отделывается от идеи быть перевоспитанным, особенно вера друзей в Флаттершай, считая его глухим к её «Взгляду». Но Искорка разъясняет условия свободы Дискорда: вести себя хорошо, не то его снова заточат в камень. Дискорд соглашается на такие условия, но сначала делает группу бобров за спиной пони яростной, и отказывается от разрушения коттеджа Флаттершай в течение его реабилитации. На пути к «исправлению» thumb|left|Дискорд с «лампой Дискорда», которую он сделал после «случайного» опрокидывания лампы ФлаттершайФлаттершай прибирается возле своего коттеджа, дабы сделать его гостеприимным для нового гостя. Кролик Энджел сразу же выражает своё возмущение по отношению к присутствию Дискорда. Несмотря на ворчание кролика и неодобрительные свирепые взгляды друзей Флаттершай, Дискорд быстро в нём устроился. Никто их пони (кроме, разумеется, Флаттершай) не верит слову, которое он говорит, чтобы защититься, и они уходят из коттеджа. Флаттершай верит, что ключ к перевоспитанию Дискорда — это подружиться с ним. Искорка сомневается, но всё-таки верит в суждение Флаттершай и уверяет, что они будут готовы со своими Элементами, если понадобятся. Радуга Дэш убеждает других, что им нужен будет запасной план, если (и когда) вариант Флаттершай с дружбой не сработает, и у Искорки он как раз есть в голове. После краткого обращения к Дискорду, который ест бумагу, Флаттершай приносит ему извинения и говорит, чтоб тот чувствовал себя, как дома. Как только она возвращается, Дискорд говорит Энджелу, что хочет действительно обмануть его хозяйку, и наслаждается этим фактом, и всё это изводит и пугает бедного кролика. В это время в библиотеке, Искорка смотрит из книги в книгу в поисках заклинания перевоспитания, но обнаруживает, что все страницы, отсылающиеся на такое заклинание, были вырваны: их-то и ел Дискорд ранее. thumb|Дискорд использует магию, чтобы вращать дом ФлаттершайФлаттершай возвращается домой и обнаруживает его буквально перевёрнутым вверх дном в умеренном вращении над землёй, но сказав Дискорду, чтобы тот чувствовал себя как дома, она ему разрешает делать всё, что ни заблагорассудится. Дискорд комментирует беспредельную доброту Флаттершай, называет её друзей «ужасными» и обманывает её, думая, что попытки перевоспитать его начинают работать. Приходят Искорка со Спайком, и Флаттершай говорит им, что у неё всё замечательно. Естественно, Искорка и Спайк скептичны. Когда они ей сообщают, что все страницы с заклинаниями перевоспитания были выдраны, Флаттершай упоминает, что ранее Дискорд ел бумагу (к полному ужасу Искорки), но говорит, что заклинание не понадобится. Чтобы доказать это, она говорит Искорке, чтобы та привела своих друзей в коттедж этим вечером на ужин. Ужин с Дискордом В коттедж приходит Искорка и Спайк с остальными друзьями, всё ещё нося Элементы Гармонии. Дискорд приветствует их у двери и приглашает их внутрь. В отличие от того, как это выглядело ранее, интерьер обильно украшен большим обеденным столом, кушетками и люстрой. Искорка велит своим друзьям не терять бдительности. thumb|left|Ужин-вечеринкаВечеринка, организованная духом хаоса, проходит так, как и ожидалось: кухня и столовая посуда и проливают на пони горячий соус и суп. Радуга Дэш, обозлённая, кричит на Дискорда, ибо он всегда создавал неприятности и будет это делать. Флаттершай оговаривает друзей за то, что те не дают ему шанса: когда её спрашивают, почему она ему позволяет это, та говорит, что так поступают друзья. Идея быть другом Флаттершай останавливает Дискорда; доселе у него не было ни одного друга. Тут вдруг врывается Энджел и, через приступ шарад, извещает друзей, что Яблочная Аллея затоплена. Радуга указывает на Дискорда как на причину, и пони, за исключением Дискорда и Флаттершай, выходят на улицу, чтобы посмотреть на это. Хаос или дружба? thumb|"Прошу тебя не использовать свой Элемент Гармонии против меня".К времени прибытия Искорки и её друзей Яблочная Аллея оказывается целиком затопленной; Большой Маки, Эппл Блум и Бабуля Смит плавают в больших деревянных бадьях и собирают как можно больше яблок, а бобры, которые подверглись чарам Дискорда ранее, построили большие, многочисленные плотины по всем течениям, пересекающим ферму. Флаттершай пытается поговорить с бобрами, но безуспешно. Радуга спрашивает, знает ли та, что всё это — работа Дискорда, но та возражает, что, конечно, она всё это знала: разве они считают её такой доверчивой глупышкой? Её цель — подружиться с Дискордом любой ценой, так чтобы Дискорд доверял и слушал её. Как обычно, Дискорд наслаждается созданным им хаосом. Решая, что пришло время увидеть, была ли она права, Флаттершай велит ему всё исправить, на что Дискорд соглашается при одном условии, чтобы Флаттершай никогда не использовала Элемент Доброты против него, «в знак их дружбы». К великому шоку друзей, Флаттершай соглашается. Вместо того, чтобы держать слово, Дискорд продолжает покрывать Яблочную Аллею льдом и снегом, веря, что он выиграл. Флаттершай становится явно злой из-за такого обмана, но соблюдает своё обещание не использовать Элемент Доброты, принимая комплект коньков, вызванных в воображении Дискордом. Дискорд же упивается очевидной победой, принимая преимущество дружбы с Флаттершай, и его свободой прежде, чем Флаттершай оглашает, что она не приятель, бросая на лёд коньки. Дискорд отмахивается от её злости, дразня её, когда та уходит. Он спрашивает, действительно ли она верила, что сможет «покомандовать Дискордом», и что он вернёт всё на круги своя, потому что она просит или потому что он волнуется, что потеряет своего первого и единственного друга. thumb|left|Пони, Спайк и Дискорд заключают мирНо потом, у Дискорда случается прозрение: когда он смотрит поверх покинутых коньков, данных им ей, он наконец-то понимает последствия его действий: он осознаёт, что он действительно дорожит дружбой с ней. Чувствуя стыд и с заплаканными глазами, Дискорд вспышкой света устраняет всё, что он натворил — Яблочная Аллея становится нормальной. Дискорд перевоспитан thumb|Дискорд: Почётный «хороший парень» для добраДискорд приходит к возвратившейся Принцессе Селестии и с поклоном официально провозглашает, что готов использовать свою магию для добрых дел, добавляя очень тихо: "Ну, в основном". Селестия поздравляет пони с хорошо выполненной работой, но оставляет Элементы Гармонии у Искорки на всякий случай. Отношение к Дискорду, как другу, позволило ему понять, насколько дружба для него важна, и обретя её однажды, он не захотел её потерять. После некоторого подбадривания своего друга, Дискорд заявляет (очень быстро): "Дружба - это чудо". Флаттершай говорит, что в душе он может быть очень милым. Однако, другие выражают сомнение насчёт этого. Цитаты :Для дополнительных цитат, смотрите стенограмму эпизода. :Спайк: Ах! Может, у гостя рога оленя, козья нога, крыло летучей мыши и хвост змеи! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, конечно, это же Дискорд. :Рарити: Во имя великих просторов Эквестрии, зачем Принцессе привозить к нам подобное создание? :Спайк: Л-лучше спросить у... НЕЁ! :Принцесса Селестия: Я хорошо помню, что в прошлый раз Дискорд учинил здесь разгром. :Радуга Дэш: Если разгром, по-Вашему, это превращение Понивилля в столицу раздора... :Рарити:...к тому же, он сделал из нас наши полные противоположности... :Пинки Пай: А ещё он пролил на город дождь из самого вкусного шоколадного молока, хотя нигде не было ни единой порции взбитых сливок! Ни капельки! :Флаттершай: Но сначала ты должна извиниться за то, что назвала его «грызуном». :Эпплджек: Что? Ещё повезло, что его не назвали вредителем! :громко жалуется :Флаттершай: Ах! Мистер Боберс Боброзуб! Что за выражения! :Флаттершай: Лучше следи за собой, приятель, или почувствуешь на себе мой Взгляд! :Дискорд: Взгляд? О нет, прошу, не надо! Только не твой осуждающий Взгляд! смеётся О нет, нет, стой! Нет-нет! звуки Я не могу! Хватит! Невыносимо! Я сделаю, что ты скажешь, потому что... смеётся Ну ты меня насмешила! смеётся :Дискорд:тихо Опа! :Пинки Пай: О-о, какая симпатичная маленькая соусница! Ты такая, такая милая! :Радуга Дэш: А по-моему, соусница довольно странная. :Дискорд: Мы друзья? :Флаттершай: Ну конечно! Не припомню, чтобы в моём доме столько событий до тебя. :Дискорд: Ох... Но у меня раньше не было ни одного друга. :Флаттершай: А теперь есть! :Радуга Дэш: Ты веришь, что это проделки Дискорда? :Флаттершай: Конечно, верю! Вы думаете, я такая доверчивая глупышка? :Пони: Ну, не совсем, понимаешь... :Дискорд: Всё равно, я могу делать, что захочу, когда захочу! Я Дискорд, повелитель раздора! Решила покомандовать Дискордом? Думаешь, я верну всё как было, потому что ты просишь? Потому что иначе я потеряю своего единственного друга? останавливается Ах... Отличный ход, Флаттершай... Отличный ход. :Флаттершай: Ну давай, скажи... :Дискорд: стонет Ладно. быстро Дружба — это чудо. :Флаттершай: Стоит узнать его поближе, и увидите: он очень милый. Справки Галерея de:Discord wird ein guter Drache en:Keep Calm and Flutter On es:Keep Calm and Flutter On it:Mantieni la Calma e Vai Avanti pl:Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy pt:Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Категория:Серии третьего сезона